Wym i Jot
Wym i Jot (ang. Barf and Belch) — jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, z gatunku Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jego właścicielami są bliźniaki Thorston - Szpadka i Mieczyk. Podobnie jak ich właściciele, dwie głowy myślą inaczej i często dochodzi między nimi do konfliktów. Wygląd Wym i Jot to typowy Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jego skóra ma zielone ubarwienie, a na niej zauważyć można bardzo gęsto usiane brązowe, czerwone i pomarańczowe plamy oraz bordowe szpikulce na grzbiecie. Jego brzuch ma jaśniejszy kolor niż reszta ciała. Jest wysoki na 38 stóp (w przybliżeniu 11,5 metra). Lewa głowa smoka, dosiadana przez Mieczyka, to Jot, który wytwarza iskry, zaś prawa, na której siedzi Szpadka, nazywa się Wym i wytwarza gaz. Charakter Podobnie jak jego jeźdźcy - Szpadka i Mieczyk - Wym i Jot jest smokiem, którego dwie głowy mają skłonność do kłótni, co przynosi zazwyczaj straszne konsekwencje. Skonfliktowany smok nie jest w stanie sam latać, gdyż jedna głowa chce lecieć w przeciwną stronę co druga, przez co nieustannie zmienia kierunek lub spada na ziemię. Dodatkowo, podczas kłótni, głowy często atakują same siebie, jedna gazem, a druga iskrami, przez co same tworzą nokautujący ich wybuch. Gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia sytuacja, potrafią też zgodnie współpracować, czego raczej nie można powiedzieć o bliźniakach. thumb|Jot i Wym trzymają bliźniaków w paszczach Jednak pomimo tego, smok cechuje się również poczuciem humoru. Płata figle swoim jeźdźcom, na przykład chwytając ich w swoje szczęki. Ma również tendencje do gonienia własnego ogona, gdy jest znudzony. Mimo to, Wym i Jot troszczą się o Szpadkę i Mieczyka i bronią ich przed niebezpieczeństwami, np. kiedy Szpadka została zaatakowana przez Wrzeńca, smok ruszył jej na pomoc. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce, gdy Mieczyk tkwił uwięziony w starej pułapce wikingów na smoki, wówczas Zębiróg bliźniaków usiłował obronić swojego jeźdźca przed Tajfumerangiem, którym okazał się być Płomień (odc. Zębiróg w ogniu). Zdolności *'Siła:' smok każdą szczęką z osobna może unieść dość ciężkie przedmioty, takie jak kamienne bloki czy jednego wikinga. Również ich szyje są silne, każda może unieść ciężkiego człowieka, np. Śledzika. *'Akrobacja:' smok podczas lotu jest bardzo zwinny - podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią uniknął strumienia ognia. Pomimo informacji, że Zębiróg jest słabym lotnikiem, w rzeczywistości okazuje się znacznie zwinniejszy. Ma giętkie ciało. *'Ogień:' Wym jest w stanie zionąć bardzo dużą ilością zielonego gazu, który dezorientuje wikingów i powoduje u nich mdłości, prócz Mieczyka i Szpadki. Jot wytwarza iskry, podpalające ten gaz. Razem tworzą ogromną eksplozję. *'Synchronizacja:' obie głowy mogą współpracować i się zsynchronizować, podobnie jak bliźniaki. Współpracują, kiedy ich jeźdźcy znajdują się w tarapatach, lecz kiedy oni kłócą się, tak samo zachowuje się smok. *'Inteligencja:' pomimo własnych skłonności do wpadania w konflikty, Jot i Wym potrafią wyczuć, kiedy bliźniaki przekraczają granicę, i powstrzymać je przed dalszymi sporami. Smok nauczył się również reagowania na komendy, jednak nie zawsze stosuje się do nich lub po prostu niekoniecznie poprawnie je rozumie. Wym nauczył się komend: "gaz", "naprzód", "leć" i "atak", podczas gdy Jot nauczył się: "przyjdź", "w dół", "ugryź", "upuść" , "leć" oraz "góra". *'Wytrzymałość:' smok może zostać kilka razy zaatakowany ogniem innego smoka i nie odnosić ran. *'Ognista obręcz:' Wym i Jot, tak jak inne Zębirogi Zamkogłowe umieją tworzyć ognistą obręcz. Kiedy chcą ją stworzyć, każda z paszcz łapie jedną z końcówek ogona , układa się w kształt okręgu i podpala się. Dzięki czemu toczą się po ziemi jak ognista kula która może niszczyć pułapki Drago. Smoki mogą wykonać obręcz jedynie gdy na ich grzbietach nie ma bliźniaków. *'Rzeżbiarstwo:' W odcinku Pozory mylą okazuje się że smoki umieją doskonale rzeźbić w skale. *'Bioluminescencja:'thumb|Bioluminescencja u Wyma i Jota Choć umiejętność ta nie zostaje pokazana w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, według oficjalnych informacji oraz materiałów promocyjnych Wym i Jot wykazują zdolność bioluminescencji, czyli świecenia w ciemności. Zdolność ta ujawnia się jednak tylko w naturalnym domu smoków, czyli w Ukrytym Świecie. Wym i Jot przybierają ciemnozieloną barwę, a ich ciało pokrywają liczne czerwone wzory, odpowiadające tym widocznym na skórze smoka w zwykłym oświetleniu. Brzegi skrzydeł oraz wypustek ciągnących się przez grzbiet emitują żółte światło. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Czkawka podczas szkolenia z ZębirogiemW filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka jeden z Zębirogów Zamkogłowych był jednym z kilku gatunków smoków, które były włączone w trening w czasie smoczego szkolenia. Najprawdopodobniej w czasie któregoś z ataków na Berk został złapany przez wikingów. W czasie szkolenia młodzi wikingowie uczyli się współpracować, aby znaleźć głowę, która tworzy iskry i oblać ją wodą by smok nie mógł zionąć. Później, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Szpadka i Mieczyk wybrali tego Zębiroga, by na nim latać i przyłączyć się do walki. Na końcu filmu latali na swoim smoku, razem z innymi. ''Prezent Nocnej Furii W odcinku specjalnym okazuje się, że bliźniaki nazwali swojego smoka Wym i Jot. W czasie święta Snoggletoga ucieka wraz z innymi smokami do Lęgowiska, gdzie gady przechodzą okres godowy i składają jaja. Wkrótce powraca wraz z Czkawką i pozostałymi smokami na Berk. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu poznajemy prawdziwy charakter Wyma i Jota. Gdy jego właściciele stali się trenerami smoków w Smoczej Akademii, oni i ich przyjaciele są zmuszeni pokonać wiele różnych trudności. Głównymi wrogami są Pleśniak i Albrecht Perfidny. W piątym odcinku serialu, pt. ''W smokach nadzieja, Pleśniak pozoruje kradzież wszystkich butów wikingów, których stos następnie znaleziono w Smoczej Akademii obok śpiącego Wyma i Jota. Z tej przyczyny Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków, chociaż to on stał za rzekomymi kradzieżami i zniszczeniami. thumb|Jot i Wym ze swoimi właścicielamiW odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, smok oraz jego właściciele przeżywają kryzys. Bliźniaki nie dogadują się ze sobą, a w ich ślady idzie też ich smok, którego dwie głowy również się kłócą i nie potrafią współpracować. Smok wymyka się spod kontroli i sieje zniszczenie. Jeźdźcy muszą szybko go okiełznać, ponieważ na wyspę przybyć ma delegacja Berserków, zaś pakt Wandali ze smokami nigdy nie wyszedł poza wyspę. Wym i Jot zostaje wkrótce schwytany przez Berserków i zostałby zabity przez Dagura, gdyby nie szalony plan jeźdźców. Smok zostaje ocalony, a kiedy Szpadka i Mieczyk godzą się, smok również staje się spokojny. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Zębiróg w ogniu towarzyszy on bliźniakom, których zadaniem jest pozbyć się pułapek na smoki z wyspy. Kiedy Mieczyk wpada w jedną z nich, Wym i Jot pilnują go, gdy Szpadka idzie po Czkawkę. Nudząc się, brat bliźniak rozpoczyna rozmowę z dwugłowym smokiem. Później smok stara się chronić Mieczyka, gdy dziki Tajfumerang (Płomień) zbliża się do niego. Wym i Jot nie dają rady w walce z gigantyczną bestią i sami wpadają w pobliską pułapkę, przypadkowo powodując pożar lasu. Zostają uwolnieni przez Czkawkę, gdy ten przybywa na Szczerbatku. Na końcu Zębiróg pomaga ugasić pożar. W odcinkach Wandersmok, Wym i Jot pomagają Wandersmokowi wydostać się z bryły lodu, razem z Hakokłem oraz Sączysmarkiem. Później bliźniaki lecą na grzbiecie swojego smoka, goniąc uciekiniera. Usiłowali ochronić Czkawkę przed ogniem Wandersmoka, jednak później sami zostają zaatakowani. Tym razem obrania ich Szczerbatek, którego ogień w połączeniu z błyskawicą powoduje potężną eksplozję. Odrzuca ona Wyma i Jota oraz bliźniaki na znajdującą się w oddali wyspę. Pod koniec drugiego odcinka Wyma i Jota swoim ogniem więżą Wandersmoka w bryle lodu. Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku Odkrycia chodzą parami prawa głowa, czyli Wym, zostaje sparaliżowana jadem Szybkiego Szpica, co skutkuje niekontrolowanym zianiem gazem. W Zębirogu Wiernogłowym Czkawka ratuje im życie, przez co smok bardzo natrętnie okazuje mu wdzięczność aż do wyrównania rachunków. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|[[Szpadka, Wym i Sączysmark podczas wyścigów smoków]]Wym i Jot pojawiają się na początku filmu razem ze swoimi jeźdźcami, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Prawie udaje im się zwyciężyć, lecz ostatecznie to Astrid wygrywa zawody. Smok pojawia się później ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Przez to, że Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochała się w łowcy, Wym został złapany w pułapkę. Ostatecznie jednak wydostaje się z niej, a po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później bliźniaki na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam Wym i Jot zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Szpadka i Mieczyk pomagają Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Jot i Wym. Wraca on dopiero do swoich właścicieli pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Wym i Jot jest jednym ze smoków, na których można latać w minigrze Flight Club. Można go kupić za gemy (250 gemów) lub dostać za darmo, po wykupieniu złotego członkostwa. Jego skórkę można kupić za gemy w sklepie. DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki *Jego imię to rozpołowienie słowa "wymiot", związane jest to prawdopodobnie z gazem, który powoduje wymioty lub tym, że po prostu smok "wymiotuje" gazem. *Pierwotnie Wym i Jot miał być ujeżdżany przez Śledzika. *Pierwotnie, Wym i Jot mieli być niebiescy, jednak potem zostało to zmienione. *Kiedy smok jest znudzony, zaczyna gonić własne ogony, o których istnieniu z początku nie wiedział. *W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu zostało ukazane, że Wym i Jot nie są w stanie latać z jeźdźcem tylko na jednej głowie, chyba że druga z głów zostanie w jakiś sposób wyłączona z podejmowania decyzji - np. porażona jadem Szybkiego Szpica, jak to pokazano w odcinku Odkrycia chodzą parami. Jednak w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Mieczyk bez trudu wrócił na smoku sam, nawet nie zauważając nieobecności Szpadki. **Ujeżdżanie tego gatunku smoka w pojedynkę jest również możliwe, gdy jeździec usadowi się zwyczajnie na grzbiecie, między głowami gada - w ten sposób dosiadł go Czkawka w odcinku Zębiróg Wiernogłowy. * W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Wym i Jot posiadają potomstwo, które można zdobyć. * Poszczególne głowy nieznacznie różnią się między sobą. Jedynie lewa głowa, Jot, ma nieco bardziej zagięty róg nosowy od rogu prawej głowy, czyli Wyma. *Wym jest głową Szpadki, a Jot Mieczyka. **W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa występuje błąd - Szpadka woła na swojego smoka "Jot", a Mieczyk "Wym". *Wym jest głową posługującą się gazem, a Jot iskrą. * Gdy jest zaniepokojony, smok chowa swoje głowy w piasek. Zobacz też en:Barf and Belch es:Barf y Belch ru:Барс и Вепрь it:Vomito e Rutto Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Zębirogi Zamkogłowe Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies